


职业倦怠

by crankyLilah



Series: Wicked Games [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pre-Canon, S.T.A.R.S.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyLilah/pseuds/crankyLilah
Summary: 克里斯对自己的职业意义和世界的运转方式产生了怀疑，威斯克则发现了一个潜在同伴。
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Wicked Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791202
Kudos: 7





	职业倦怠

**Author's Note:**

> 还算甜的星队恋爱文？

克里斯从更衣室出来，迎面就看到吉尔怒气冲冲地踏进了 STARS 办公室，门被她顺手一甩发出一声巨响，连带着走廊上老旧的窗框都震了三下。  
  
不知道又是谁惹到了这位小姐，这都要下班了，克里斯琢磨着自己要怎样安抚朋友的怒火。当他慢吞吞推门进去时，就看到所有人都给瓦伦丁女士留出了空间，吉尔翘腿陷进椅子里，神色冷漠，直视前方，一副内心盘算着杀人计划的模样。  
  
巴里一个劲儿朝他使眼色，克里斯冲他摇摇头，用嘴型回复，我怎么会知道。  
  
在众人期待又莫名带点责备的眼神中，他磨蹭了过去，“吉尔？” 他弯腰观察着同事的表情，带着一脸为您服务的真诚，“你还好吗？想谈谈吗？”  
  
他以为吉尔不会理他，但是女人转过头来，视线在他脸上停留了两秒，像是在评估应不应该告诉他这件事，然后放下腿，起身往走廊走去，克里斯摸摸脑袋跟过去，同时不忘扫一眼队长办公室。当然，威斯克是不会关心这种事的。  
  
砰！一出门吉尔就把拳头砸在了窗框上。“艾隆斯那个混蛋怎么还不滚啊！他以为没人能治得了他吗！”  
  
她的关节似乎早就破了皮，现在丝丝鲜血正从那里渗透出来。  
  
“吉尔……”克里斯一时失语，他的朋友在打完架后一向不屑于处理轻伤，“我去拿急救包。”  
  
“不用。这点小伤算不了什么。艾隆斯惨多了，我把那家伙揍成了猪头。” 她咬牙切齿地笑了，扫视着 RPD 走廊，没有在特意看谁，目光中却带着挑衅，“我撞见他在东侧走廊里对一个技术部的实习生动手动脚，我可不会假装没看见。”  
  
“操他的！”克里斯脱口而出，几乎瞬间就知道这绝对是真的，全局上下都知道艾隆斯手脚不干净，他只是没想到那个傻瓜竟敢在局里就撕破面具，愤怒之余联想到局长的猪头样又觉得有点好笑，“你应该叫上我一起去揍呀！”  
  
吉尔挥了挥手，“不用，我一个人就能把他打成鼻涕虫，滚回他该待的地下室去……就是他可能会找个借口让内务部调查我，停我的职，说我不服从命令blahblah。当然我也确实骂他了，因为他该骂。”  
  
哈，他恰恰是 RPD 里有“不服从命令”前科的人，他清楚一旦被想搞事的上司指控这种罪名，等待下属的会是什么。“那是有点头疼，”他承认道，“但是，我觉得威斯克会保你的吧。”  
  
在艾隆斯的施压下，先前投诉他不端行为的警员都撤销了投诉，要么转岗要么调离。那人的背景过于强大，指望内务部是死路一条。他们唯一的希望在于自己的身份——STARS 在各个维度都处在威斯克的直接照看和保护之下，他也总能在令小队翻白眼的政治和跨界事件上及时提供支持。这次应该也不会例外吧。  
  
吉尔还是有点顾虑，“你确定？他看起来不像是恩里克那么贴心的上级吧？这么说起来，他和艾隆斯应该处于同一圈层。”  
  
“确实，”克里斯同意这个评估，“那家伙大概率是个自视甚高的混蛋，但平常该帮忙的时候倒也没回避。吉尔，我不认为他愿意失去你这么厉害的队员。”  
  
“真的吗？”吉尔笑了出来，“克里斯，你想好好说甜话的时候还是挺可爱的。”她继而扶额叹气，“我得去喝一杯。”  
  
“去呗，过会儿下班一起走，我们先进去处理一下你的手。”  
  
棕发女人冲他做了个鬼脸，“可是我不行。我还有报告没写。”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
克里斯在替吉尔写报告。  
  
他其实有点后悔这事儿，尤其想到几乎所有同事大概都在酒吧喝到第三轮了，而他这个现代骑士却要在阴森的办公室里加班搞自己最反感的文字工作。这一切的罪魁祸首都是艾隆斯。他来浣熊市之前满怀希望想要个新的开始，RPD 的同事们也确实真诚友善，只是他们摊上的大老板……让此处和之前的地方没有任何区别。  
  
他叹了一口气，整个上半身都伏在了桌子上。快要入夏了，空调还没开，没窗的空间异常沉闷，让人昏昏欲睡，眼皮都撑不开了。赶紧写完最后两节回家，他在心里冲自己吼，然而身体却拖延着不像动弹。  
  
那么就稍微睡一……  
  
“Chris？”  
  
克里斯弹了起来，还没看清是谁就脱口而出，“威斯克队长！”  
  
他眨了眨眼睛，看到了日光灯下转向他的人影，那人似乎正打算关灯出门。他的脑子有一阵太乱太困太钝，几乎忘了队长的加班脾性，这人从来不在小队最后一人走之前下班，也不在乎下属离开前是不是去跟他打招呼，没有任务的时候存在感其实相当稀薄。  
  
“你还在这里干什么？”  
  
克里斯低头看了一眼面前的报告，寻思着在这种事情上撒谎毫无意义。互相帮（逼）忙（迫）写报告什么的简直是执法部门日常，威斯克可以轻易分辨他们的字迹，只是大家都懒得戳破罢了。况且这似乎是个趁机帮朋友说话的好时机，吉尔在关于自己的事情上爱好拖延，她要是真想找威斯克解决问题，这会儿就不会先去找酒精了。  
  
“我在写吉尔的报告。她遇到了一些烂事儿，状态不太好。”  
  
意外的是，队长竟然折了回来。他有点懵圈地看着威斯克走近，拉开吉尔的椅子面对他坐下，似乎是真心打算听他把话说完。  
  
克里斯咽了一口唾沫，突然感到有点紧张。他一点都不擅长和上司打交道，他热衷出外勤，摆弄武器，抓罪犯，但丝毫都不享受任何“外交”过程，他不听话的嘴巴可能会瞬间害他失业。考虑到平常和威斯克的职业互动，那些次数大概有点多的违抗命令与随之而来的斥责，眼下的直接对话难道不是他一直以来极力避免的吗？问题是这事关吉尔，他得格外谨慎才行。  
  
如果威斯克能把那该死的墨镜摘下来，他说不定能在评估对方的表情后获得更多胜算。  
  
现在当然是反过来。威斯克绝对在墨镜后面评估着他，他甚至能想象到对方大脑里正运行着非人的分析程序，毫不费力就把他看了个穿。  
  
“呃，是艾隆斯局长，”他斟酌着陈述，“你应该听过了一些关于他的传言，并且也会在观察后得出同样的结论，说不定知道得比我们都多。过去没人真的抓住他，但是今天吉尔阻止了他的又一次犯罪行为。”  
  
“怎么阻止的？”  
  
果然会抓重点。克里斯在心里把“她把他揍出了屎”杠掉，小心地换成了，“她像任何一位执法人员一样，采取了行动，用上了一些力气，也许劲儿使得有点大。”  
  
“hmm，”威斯克不置可否地哼了一声，“瓦伦丁小姐使用了武力。”  
  
他……他嘴角上扬是在笑吗？克里斯揉了揉眼睛，觉得自己该回家睡觉了。  
  
“所以明天会有一个愤怒的艾隆斯来找我问责吗？”  
  
“极有可能是。但请你无论如何也不要怪罪吉尔，吉尔一点错都没有。如果艾隆斯要趁机找她麻烦，害她在工作上吃亏，那就太可恶了。吉尔这么优秀的一名警探，才不应该栽在艾隆斯手上！”克里斯扒住椅子靠背，越说越靠前，“你是我们的队长，你肯定不想失去她的。你会帮她的对吧？”  
  
“我会处理好艾隆斯的。”  
  
哎？克里斯突然被噎住了，他原以为自己要据理力争一番，没想到一向冷淡看起来谁都不在乎的威斯克竟然这么干脆就同意了。在 STARS 队长职位上的人不会没有政治野心，没人愿意和决定晋升路径的局长作对吧？如果艾隆斯真要追究起来，威斯克完全可以把吉尔推出去，在小队面前装装样子也没人会说什么。可是不知为何，克里斯相信他并不是在敷衍，他的语气和执行任务时无异， _明显是决定了这件事一定会发生_ 。  
  
“Thanks.” 克里斯缩了回去，一时之间无话可说。他确实不擅长在上司面前唱歌。接下来的正常剧本大概是两人干巴巴地互相说再见，队长先站起来走人，他把报告写完就直接回家躺倒。  
  
可是威斯克既没有说再见也没有离开，他仍然专注地望着克里斯，“你先前担心我会任由瓦伦丁被针对吗？”  
  
“呃……也不是，”这突如其来质询式的问题让克里斯有点意外，它听起来有点异于往常得 _私人_ 。他同时还觉得有点委屈，明明是他劝吉尔相信威斯克的呀，“你知道我的服役历史，我没遇到过什么宽容的上级。当然，我没有以为你也会一样，你明显不一样，但是多数时候看起来并不是很在意任务之外的事情。没有说你不好的意思……”  
  
 _雷德菲尔德你应该趁着事情没变更糟之前赶快闭嘴。_ 他可能会毁了两人之间难得的和平对话。  
  
“我还不知道你能变得这么‘外交’，Chris。”  
  
这算表扬还是挖苦呢？克里斯试图从队长一成不变的脸上找出点线索，这真的很不公平，他也应该找副墨镜戴上，最起码能把自己愚蠢的表情遮住一半。他回想起两人正常状态下的有来有回，尽管自己比在空军时有所收敛，但是一个小心眼的上司照样可以因为那些不服从和快言快语把他踢出去。没错他就是这么讨人嫌，而且他明明是可以被取代的，威斯克竟然也忍下他了。虽然有好几次他都觉得对方想在那间小办公室里直接掐死他。那么问题来了，威斯克到底情愿他怎么说话？  
  
“是为了吉尔，”克里斯决定坦诚地回答，“我觉得我们都不想失去她。最优秀的人配得上最好的东西，像吉尔这样的人不应该被艾隆斯那种家伙所阻碍。实际上，艾隆斯能掌握我们的命运，这本来就很荒谬，就好像——”  
  
“这个世界的运作方式有根本问题。”威斯克已经不再看着他了，他直视着前方的某一点，但明显并不在看某个现实物体。  
  
他是在评论职业之外的事吗？克里斯的胳膊肘挂在靠背上盯着对方的侧脸。这是一个很没意义的举动，威斯克雕塑般的面部轮廓不会告诉他任何事，可是他抵抗不住去那张脸上寻找蛛丝马迹的诱惑。说到底，克里斯会对任何值得探察的事物产生好奇心。今天的队长似乎有点特别，把他扯进了一个他平常不太去碰的议题，但这个议题公共性质的背后分明是在探测一些从不外露的私人领域。  
  
“算是吧，我猜？艾隆斯能坐稳局长位置几十年，大概因为所有相似的位置上都坐着他的同类。”克里斯终究从那张脸上收回目光，仰头去看天花板。那个灰蒙蒙的表面回望过来，无时无刻不在提醒他当前的处境。STARS 说到底是艾隆斯步步高升的工具，RPD 是艾隆斯的财产，他们现在都被困在这儿了。再往外是浣熊市，那属于生物巨头安布雷拉。更多个艾隆斯划分了世界，他们可能只是在别人设计好的游戏中自娱自乐，他和吉尔从来不是政治动物，在这样的既定规则中毫无胜算。  
  
可是威斯克和他们不一样啊？这个直接空降的人在想什么？他站在哪一边？  
  
“艾隆斯没有他想象得那么强大。很多人在自以为的高位上待得太久，权力吞噬了他们，让他们看不到自己明显的弱点。”  
  
“嗯，如果我们愿意，可以暴露他的弱点呀。然而他拥有的权力可以轻易把我们摁住。”  
  
“不是什么都得靠正面武力解决，Chris。这是你和瓦伦丁小姐需要学习的地方，”威斯克的口吻里开始渗透出一丝算计，像极了他平时布置任务计划的模样，“ ** _击败权力的唯一方法就是获得更多的权力。这是宇宙常量。_** ”  
  
惨白的灯光从头顶倾泻下来，把威斯克照得仿佛一尊雕像，而且是博物馆深处传说中会诅咒人的那一种。  
  
有什么东西被触发了。那是一个稍纵即逝的警报，从克里斯的大脑里划过时过于迅速和隐匿，让他来不及抓住那条文本的尾巴。可它到底在防御机制上刻下了一个痕迹。如果没有之后发生的一系列纠缠不清的破事，它本应该帮助克里斯在阿克雷山区救下更多队友。  
  
毫无温度。克里斯脑内回播了一遍他的话，意识到这句话其实毫无温度，和人类并不相关，这让威斯克听起来像是……  
  
“小心，队长，”克里斯从胳膊肘里稍微抬起了头，被自己的类比都逗笑了，“ ** _你这主意听起来像个漫画反派_ 。**”  
  
威斯克倏然转头看他，好像想说些什么，但几乎立刻闭了嘴。克里斯的脑袋这会儿又耷拉回了胳膊上，因为困倦的缘故而忘记了眨眼或移开视线，以至于两人的对视长到了令人尴尬的境地。  
  
这显得有点太亲密了，一向和权力不对付的克里斯会在清醒时对此嗤之以鼻。然而不是现在。警惕心在他差点坠入迷糊时才踢了他一脚，让他一个激灵清醒了过来。他猛然意识到刚才似乎有点越线，他为什么要当面嘲讽上司像反派？面对墨镜背后投来的过于专注的目光，他马上举起一只手，“开个玩笑，没有说你不好的意思。”  
  
“Chris……”  
  
那是完全不同于平常的叫法。他的队长早早就习惯于喊他的名字，大概因为 Chris 喊出口比 Redfield 方便，但通常这个名字出口，总是带着或命令或训诫的语气，后面跟着“你去侦查”、“来我办公室”、“给我待命”、“下次不服从命令直接滚出 Alpha 队”。这次却像是真正包含了……某种情绪。  
  
他摸不清这是不是亲和长辈的发言方式。克里斯的生命里没有几个亲和长辈。父母早早去世，巴里是个擅长用男人间对话鼓励他勇往直前的叔叔，威斯克从来都只是冷漠严苛的上司。他没料到对方有足够的情感储备这么叫他， _威斯克的感情只有一茶匙，且全部分配给了那副墨镜_ 。比起长辈，这更接近于主人对猫猫狗狗的责备，让克里斯产生了一种被物化的不快。  
  
“嗯？”意识到这点后，他不满地直起身，“什么呀。”  
  
威斯克的动作相当快，一向以反应敏捷自居的克里斯，在被捉住了下巴时才惊慌地发现自己完全没来得及反抗。他茫然的眼神落在了当前离他过于近的脸上，大脑还没转过弯，就感到嘴唇被一个微凉的东西贴住了。  
  
多年以后，当克里斯回想起他们的第一个吻，总会觉得过于超现实，仿佛那只是一个记忆偏差编造的梦。  
  
两个个性和目标完全不同的人，在那一刻的 STARS 办公室竟然共享了同一种心情，站在了同一个模糊的立场。那点微小的共识被他们对世界运行方式的不满所点燃，年轻人刚刚开始发问，年长者心里已经有了答案。虽然他们从未走在一条道上，但却奇特地在那一点相交。一种难以言喻的彼此理解就此萌芽，并在之后地狱般的磨砺中纠缠疯长，直到牢牢套死对方，那种早就扎根的联系再也无法被切割。  
  
威斯克不会是个害怕孤独的人，他甚至享受一人独处的高度，但 1997 年的他也许还在动摇，还会为潜在的同伴产生微妙的心理波动。  
  
这也是克里斯后来才想到的解释。大段大段的噩梦之后，他竟然也有闲心回忆那个初夏的晚上（或者说是噩梦的起源），揣测那个完全不符合威斯克本人性格的吻的动机。他可能是脑子出了毛病。他猜测那并非出于情欲更不是什么真诚的关怀，只是本能驱使下找到了最契合当时心境的人选。  
  
威斯克的吻并不似他人一样冷漠。在开始的试探没有遇到阻碍后，男人捏着他的下巴突破了他的唇齿，没费多大劲就缠住了舌头。克里斯还在震惊中，脑子里充满了奇奇怪怪不相干的念头。我中午吃了什么？我现在尝起来怎么样？我是不是应该推开他？这种事情之前有铺垫吗？可是见鬼了他为什么还戴着墨镜？他的手尴尬地扣住了座位不知往哪里放，整个人绷得像个被老师点名的小学生，被动接受着另外一根舌头在口腔里的搅动，同时觉得脑子已经被搅成了麦片，保持理性的那片灵魂恐惧地看着自己的身体进入巡航状态。  
  
接着就感到嘴唇一痛。威斯克咬了他。  
  
他用难以置信的眼神看着队长，“那算什么？” 他舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖感知到了铁锈味，注意到有几丝金发从对方完美的背头上滑落。  
  
他一定是给出了什么错误的暗示，因为下一刻男人直接把他从椅子里捞了起来推向了办公桌。他完全醒了，脑子里的齿轮这才开始疯转。他猛然意识到自己并不讨厌被一个男人亲吻， _这倒是新鲜事_ ，甚至感觉到一丝得意，因为他十分确信威斯克没可能吻其他任何一个人类， _这简直像是荣誉勋章。_ 然而反叛基因不允许他束手就擒，这其中还掺杂着一丝恐惧，来源于弗瑞斯特他们塞给他的奇怪杂志，其中难免包含了让人脸红心跳的工作场景，只是他从来没想象自己会成为主角。但他绝对不会像那些过分乖巧的姑娘一样跪在办公桌底下“服务”于上司的。  
  
事情到底是怎么发展到这一步的？“等等！”他试图喝出这句话，但自己的语气听起来并不真心。  
  
威斯克一贯不是个会听他话的人，正如他也不会听他的 _，_ 然而此时却真的停了下来。他已经把克里斯放在了桌沿，克里斯半坐在自己的办公桌上，分开的膝盖间是别人的大腿，腰后搂了一只胳膊，而他自己的手正抓着那只上臂，另一只手搭在对方胸前，一副半推半就的模样，看起来十分危险。  
  
他要说什么来着？队长离得太近了，他甚至真能听见对方的呼吸，这很奇妙地让他自己也加快了呼吸频率，可能是为发现威斯克是个 _人_ 而兴奋。他脑子一热，手已经先一步戳到了对方脸上，“至少把墨镜拿下。”  
  
威斯克完全有阻止他的速度，如果他想的话。但他竟然任由下属捏住了墨镜腿。他明天该怎么跟吉尔他们吹这一壮举呢，克里斯感到两颊发烫，同时明确地知道他永远不会跟队友提一个字。  
  
镜腿划过威斯克的太阳穴和眼角，让他稍微眯了下眼睛，当它们睁开直视克里斯时，克里斯猝不及防就和一双冷淡的浅蓝色眼睛对上了。  
  
他不知道自己在期待什么。他可能设想过墨镜背后是非人的眼睛，与威斯克本人的无机质气场相合。可是看向他的这双眼睛虽仍辐射出冷漠，但却是真实的人类之眼。这让队长看起来更接近一个正常人了。  
  
“满意了吗？”  
  
克里斯下意识地点点头，虽然不知道自己在满意什么。可能是好久不曾和人近距离接触，他竟然为一个单词而感到轻微的瑟缩。它听上去毫无感情，带着十足的控制力和一丝玩弄。他试图读懂那双眼睛里另外的意味，但是威斯克轻而易举地拒绝了这个权限。那颗金色的脑袋凑过来亲了一下他的左眼，然后他们开始了今晚的第二个吻。  
  
克里斯想抗议，觉得自己似乎在无形中交出了主导权，无论是任人宰割的姿势，还是眼下过于乖顺的态度，这可一点都不像他。然而他刚开口就给了上司可趁之机，口腔再度被入侵，一只有力的胳膊正死死箍住他的腰身把他摁在原处，让他后退不得。克里斯不满地扭动了几下，却被在腰间揉捏的手搞得使不上劲，身体泄气般地放松了下去，几乎在同时感到了要命的期待。  
  
所有人都猜测威斯克是个性冷淡，揣测他的私人生活好比想象西斯大帝会有一儿半女，实在是超出想象范畴。克里斯在心里默默划掉了这一点。在放弃抵抗后，他被一个吻搞得头皮发麻，而那只不知何时插进他头发里按摩他后脑勺的手显然也没帮上忙。内心一个理智的角落仍在斥责他抛弃了职业操守和个人信条，但身体却被动地被挑起了火。他不知道自己的嘴里有那么敏感，好像稍微被舌头扫过都能让颤栗侵入他的脊椎，让他无意识地夹紧了 _别人的_ 大腿，从喉咙里发出完全不像自己的破碎音节，再被威斯克用舌头吞掉。  
  
所以事情是怎么发展到这个地步的呢？见鬼，他当初只是想帮吉尔啊？？？  
  
揪住他头发的手突然把他往后一扯。克里斯在疼痛下睁眼，新鲜空气的涌入强行恢复了他的呼吸功能。他扒着对方的领口大喘气，这才意识到自己差点窒息。  
  
前所未有。他什么时候这么被动过？  
  
威斯克只来得及把他从桌子上拽下来，STARS 办公室的门就被推开了，克里斯转过头，惊恐地看到吉尔出现在门框中间，视网膜上因而印下他难以忘记的惊悚构图。他差点就要社会性死亡。  
  
“队长？”她看了看站在自己座位前的威斯克，又看了看几乎被威斯克挡住的朋友，“克里斯？”  
  
“嗨吉尔，”他赶紧转身去拿墙上的夹克，极力平复狂跳的心脏，“你怎么回来了？”  
  
“哦？我觉得你大概还没走，过来给你带了点吃的？”吉尔皱着眉头走近，试图消化当前的视觉信息，“队长你要来点吗？”  
  
“不了谢谢，”威斯克冷漠地回应，径直走向出口，“明天见，瓦伦丁小姐。”  
  
随着门咔哒一声被带上，吉尔对克里斯抬了抬眉毛。  
  
“求助威斯克队长huh？”

-FIN-


End file.
